death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Mine vs Deadshot (OMM)
Mine vs Deadshot is an OMM by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 2! Akame ga Kill vs DC! Which assassin takes an career shattering L in the crosshairs of another? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Imperial Capital (Akame ga Kill) '' Mine stropped down an alley way; the Boss had basically asked... well, ''insisted ''she rendezvous with Tatsumi and Lubbock even though they were supposed to be dealing with a secret revolutionist but had failed to check in over the last few hours. '''They're probably trying to flirt with her.' ''she assumed, before shaking the bitter look from her face from the thought of her man grabbing for the attention of another... '''POW!' ... Gunshot? Mine darted to cover, watching as a revolutionist she was supposed to meet with fell to the floor, with a gaping hole in her head. The killer took something from the body, and then spoke out to Mine. "I saw you, Night Raid. Go ahead and run: make this interesting." "Hey! I'm not going to let some hired thug tell me what to do!" Mine yelled back, her eyes whitening and hair wavering in typical anime anger. Deadshot sighed. "You'll make a hell of an organ doner." NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! Mine then darted from cover and opened fire with Pumpkin, making Deadshot take a few more seconds to find his feet. He looked to target her back leg, but she rushed up the building and into cover behind a chimney. Deadshot slowly advanced, before noticing Mine's intent. She began shooting the base of the chimney and let it roll off the roof towards the assassin. Deadshot dived for cover, and Mine fired several shots down on him. "Pumpkin isn't charged enough yet..." she hissed to herself, diving down towards him. She went to ram him with the under side of her rifle, but he blocked and whacked her in the head with his own rifle. Deadshot began to take control, punching Mine across the head before sweeping her knee out from under her. With a fierce stomp, he looked to crack her ribs. Mine wheezed, but the added danger meant superior firepower. Mine blasted the wall behind Deadshot and brought it down on them both. They literally shot their way out of the rubble, but Deadshot was the first one on the attack this time. He planted his knife squarely in the shoulder. Mine screamed in pain, clutching at the patch of red on her shoulder as he withdrew his blade. He then went to stab her in the throat, but she dragged Pumpkin across her chest to protect herself. The knife planted itself into the wall and Deadshot went to use his wrist guns to keep the pressure on. As he sprayed fire, the bullets caught Mine in the stomach, as she sat back, slumped against the steps. Deadshot kicked Pumpkin, and then booted her in the face, breaking her jaw. With a flick of his wrist, his weapon was primed, and Mine was a goner. Except... Pumpkin thrived on that, and the weapon beamed into life as Mine let out a weak grin, and flicked the trigger, disintegrating Deadshot on the spot. KO! The marksman lay wounded against the wall, as more revolutionists came running in. "Get her inside, quick!" one yelled as Imperial guards began running over. They tucked her inside the building as the guards were dumb founded. "Quick. We won't have long before they begin kicking doors in." they insisted, starting to patch her up. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Mine!Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L OMM Category:Battle of the Genders OMMs Category:Anti-Hero themed OMMs Category:Completed OMMs Category:DC vs Akame ga Kill Category:Sniper duel Category:Anime vs Comic Book themed OMMs